


Somebody Cares

by russianmango



Series: 500 words x 10 prompts [10]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Careen, M/M, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 10: Careen - Mike goes to practice drunk and pays for his actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Cares

**Author's Note:**

> Ten prompts, five hundred words each. Meme prompts [here](http://russianmango.livejournal.com/3895.html)

Mike was noticeably off key all practice, but Sasha couldn’t figure out what was different. He missed passes, shifted unsteadily, and his skating was weak. It wasn’t so obvious that the rest of the team thought something is up, but it was definitely not the Mike Green that Sasha knew.

Mike could have been tired, that was one option, but Sasha had a feeling it was something else. It wasn’t a good thing to have on your mind, but he worried about Mike. It wasn’t even the first time he had seen him like this during practice, or even a game. However, he put it behind him for practice. Mike wasn’t doing anything wrong, other than falling short a couple plays. It’s not like lagging in practice is the end of the world.

Sasha let it drift from his mind as he got involved in practice more. Once drills started, he noticed a little more that Mike’s skating was off on the rushes, but it happened all the time. You don’t want to put everything into a practice when you have a game the next afternoon.

It wasn’t until Mike chased the puck and tripped, blade careening against the seam of the boards, with his head going into the boards that Sasha began to worry. He was slow to get up and looked more wobbly than he had going down.

“Stupid fuck,” Mike said under his breath as Sasha helped him get up. By then the reason behind Mike’s off-ness was pretty clear. “You’re drunk,” Sasha accused.

“So?” Mike asked, not denying the claim.

“So, you just knocked your head into the damn boards!” Sasha said.

“I’m fine, just- the edge and skate,” Mike explained, incoherently.

“You’re wasted,” Sasha pointed out, more out of shock than anything else. “Why would you come to practice drunk, Mike?”

“Can’t disappoint Dale Hunter, can we?” He answered sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

“Being drunk and killing head is disappointing him,” Sasha countered.

“You know what, Sasha? Just don’t bother,” Mike tried, slowly skating himself to the bench and back to the locker room.

Sasha followed him, hoping nobody else would come back with them. “I’m taking you home.”

“I can go there myself,” Mike complained, throwing his equipment at his stall.

“Why, you have death wish?” Sasha demanded.

“Would it matter?” Mike growled, voice raw and honest that it sent a shiver down Sasha’s spine.

“Mike, please don’t say that,” Sasha said. “It does matter.”

“Oh, yeah? Tell me, if I matter so much, why is nobody checking on me after I hit my head off the boards? Why are you the only one who seemed to notice I was drunk?” Mike asked. Valid question, he thought.

“They care.” Sasha said. Mike rolled his eyes, but Sasha took his arm to stop him. “Just not as much as I do.”

“Huh?”

Sasha rolled his eyes and pushed his lips against Mike’s. “I care, Mike,” he said before he left the room.


End file.
